


~Care~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Series: Her Master [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Blood, Comfort, Cuddling, Cullen being soft for once, Dom! Cullen, F/M, Hurt, I wanted to let them fuck okay?, Kissing, M rating for naked skin, Pain, Protective Cullen, Secrets Revealed, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Trauma, but they refused to comply!, injuries, reliving trauma, triggered Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been a beautiful day. But Instead it turned worse. So much worse.<br/>Rina goes through a hurricane of emotions and only one person is able comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mairead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mairead/gifts).



> Mairead prompted me with the following:  
> Write a one-shot in which the Reader sees the soft and protective side of Master Cullen. Not just them having sex. Show that he cares for Rina.  
> So here we go!

 

 

Pointed ears twitching, taking in every sound. Be it the loud voice of the merchant who praised his fish as if it was Andraste herself or the sound of paper rustling as an old lady wrapped paper around a vase she just purchased. Everything was important. Because everything was new. Foreign. Only since four months in the care of her Master, the last three as his Mistress and living in Kirkwall. Her palms were damp and again she wiped them on the silken fabric of her short summer dress. But it was no use. A few heartbeats later and Rina was sweating all over again. Oh how she wished she could take her Master’s hand. He was walking a few inches ahead of her, tall and proud like a man who held the Title Knight captain should be. A sight to behold in his formal Templar attire. Dark red velvet tabard with the stitched emblem of the Templar order over his heart in silver. Black leather trousers, boots, belt and gloves, a great contrast to the white silken tunic he wore under the tabard. She also saw other Templars in either the same attire like her Master or their shining armor. No wonder, so close to the gallows.

Like every mistress of Master Cullen and with that possession of the Templar order, she wore matching colors. Her dress was the same dark red, although made of fine silk. A black silken belt which ended in a delicate bow in the small of her waist, equally black sandals with bindings reaching mid-calf who visually stretched her short frame a little. In comparison to his black gloves she wore black leather bracelets, simple but with the emblem of the Templar Order stitched on them. A sign for everyone of who she belonged to. And what would happen, which wrath a poor soul would center upon himself, when he or she attacked Rina. The Order held power in all of Thedas, especially in Kirkwall. But it also meant to keep up appearances. Represent the Templar Order in public like it was expected.

Aloof and above everything. Sadly, this meant, that she couldn’t take her Master’s hand. No matter how afraid she was of all the bustling activity around her. Of course, Master Cullen would never allow that also. Shows of public affection he never gave. A simple nod or hint of a smile when he was extraordinary pleased. This was all Rina would get. If she didn’t get a panic attack first. Which became likely more and more. Turquoise eyes flickered nervously to the left and right. She kneaded her hands, trying to mask it by letting it appear as if she would twist one of the many rings adorning her fingers. Her eyes dropped finally to the ground, the grey stones less unruly than the bright colors all around her. Strands of black curls shielded her face from curious gazes and also from the bright hot sun.

 

And so she reacted with a surprised cry as a little child bumped into her. Not looking where he was running the little boy collided full speed with Rina, sending both flying down to the ground in a tumble. Pain blossomed in her middle, where the boy’s left elbow had hit her hard. Like a knife, buried deep into her stomach. Pain, so intense it made her nauseous. Adrenaline rushed through her vein, all air was pushed from her lungs and the world tilted upside down. Instinctively her hands shot out, trying to prevent the child from hurting himself. Her head connected with the stone floor and she barely suppressed another cry, then her vision clouded.

The little boy was sprawled on top of her, instantly starting to cry as the first second of shock was over. Clinging to her in fear, crinkling the expensive fabric of her dress. The pressure on her stomach only intensified the pain she felt, dampness gathering sticky and coppery. The boy’s loud wailing hurt her sensitive ears and Rina released her hold on the little boy, covering her ears to at least dim the sound somewhat. Sparks of pain now radiated from the back of her head, belly and ears equally. Images flashed before her mind. The fires in Denerim. The screams and wails of her family and friends. Blood and gore everywhere. Despair and the knowledge that she would die. Her breathing turned choked, throat constricted as she relived her trauma anew. Please... I need help... Master...

 

‘Get that brat away from her!’ Master Cullen barked in a loud and angry tone. The crying boy was ripped away from her slender frame roughly, and she heard the child’s mother apologize profusely. The Master paid her no mind however, focus completely on his precious Babe, lying on the ground pale and cramping in pain.

 

Rina whimpered and gagged, the sensations too much for her. She had failed her Master. This was not how a mistress was supposed to behave in public. But the pain was too great. Eyes squeezed shut she barely felt the strong hand on her small shoulder, lifting her up in a sitting position. Pulled close against a strong and hard chest, the scent of patchouli and her Master’s unique scent enveloped her. Face buried in the crook of his neck, she tried to escape the sensations around her. One hand sliding under her armpit he steadied Rina, the other placed upon hers to cover her ears further. Sounds started to dim as the comforting embrace of her Master took effect.

‘Breathe, Babe…’ his deep baritone voice murmured against her temple, only loud enough for her to hear.

‘I am here… you are safe… you need to breathe…’ Turquoise eyes fluttered open and met golden ones ringed with sapphire, the worry and sorrow evident in them.

‘Attack… Denerim… Master…My stomach… it hurts...’ Rina’s lips moved inaudible but he understood her without a second of hesitation. His gaze darkened and he hugged her more tightly to himself.

‘It’s alright. I am here. I will bring you to a healer. Breathe, my sweet. You need to breathe.’ He murmured soothingly, softly. Another choked sound escaped her bluish lips and then she inhaled shakily, filling her lungs with air. The cramp in her throat lessened more and more, the tense muscles in her body relaxed. Carefully he placed her hand on the soft swell of her belly, murmuring something in her ear. She tensed at first but he repeated his order more insistent, and so Rina complied.

Shielded from the gazes of the gathered crowd, Master Cullen shifted with her in his arms afterwards. Something cold was applied softly to the back of her head, before she was lifted up in the air. It felt like back then, when he saved her from the fires. Safe. This word resonated through her heart and the last tremors started to subside. All that mattered was his presence, enveloping and providing her salvation. Protection. The steady rocking of his walking movements lured her in, invited her to surrender and close her eyes. Only listening to the rhythm of his heart, counting the heartbeats to distract herself from the pain.

 

* * *

 

A heavy door was opened and closed a few minutes later, the hot scalding sun turned off abruptly. His booted footsteps were echoing along the walls as Master Cullen carried her through the large marble halls. The air smelled different here. Fresh and clean, sweet mint and incense. A second pair of footsteps neared, and Rina heard how her Master send the approaching Templar away to fetch a healer. The air was pleasantly cool and the scent of leather, patchouli and old books after another door was opened made her aware of where she was. Master Cullen’s office. In the gallows.

Carefully she was lowered down on the leather couch next to his desk and a soft pillow placed under her head. Turquoise eyes fluttered open and Rina instinctively bend her knees, to lessen the hot white pain which radiated from her belly. The large wound there wasn’t completely healed, bandages still covering it thickly. It hurt. It hurt so much. The light in his office was too bright and the door slammed open again, making her flinch. Another face appeared in her field of vision, tired grey eyes and the strong scent of ammonia. No. I don’t want this… not this… she thought and tears trickled down her pale cheeks. Rina squeezed her eyes shut again, while her Master retrieved a dagger from his belt and cut open the expensive dress. Not wanting to move and bring her more pain, this was the quickest option. He hissed angrily as he saw the faint dark red stain on the bandages at the lower part of her stomach. Dropping the dagger to the floor carelessly, he cradled Rina’s face in his large hands.

 

‘Babe…Rina... Look at me!’ he ordered sternly and she blinked a few times till her vision cleared somewhat. Several people were now crowded in the large room, but the only one she saw clear was her Master. The expression in his face was stern and emotionless. Although in his eyes, she saw the fear.

‘Master…’ she whispered and he shuffled closer to her head, making room for the healer. The bandages were cut away with as much care as possible, but still she whimpered whenever the fabric stuck with partially dried blood and inflicted new pinches of pain. When her stomach was bared to the healer’s gaze, the old Mage muttered something under his breath. He took a clean sterile towel and dabbed it over the wound, cleaning it from pouring blood to better assess the seriousness of the reopened cut.

For just a moment golden eyes ringed with sapphire left hers, taking in the damage done to the wound on her stomach. Then they flicked back up to her. One large gloved hand took hold of hers and he lifted them, pressing his full lips against her knuckles.

 

‘It’s not life threatening…’ The old mage said in a half loud tone, his voice sounding tired and croaking. Exhausted. Like every Mage in the gallows. The Templars drained their mana regularly, to prevent them from casting to dangerous spells. And the rebellious ones would be made tranquil. Without exception. It made her feel safe.

‘…Your girl here is lucky that she was able to heal herself at least a little, Knight Captain.’

Rina squeezed her eyes shut at the words and turned on her side, face burying into the pillows in shame. Her Master growled angrily, sounding like a lion ready to kill. The hand holding hers squeezed tightly.

‘She is no Mage!’ Master Cullen snapped at the old man, who actually jumped backwards. Rina’s ears twitched, sensing the building tension in the room. None of the Templars moved however, no one dragging her away. She squeezed her Master’s hand weakly and opened her eyes, looking up into dark golden ones with sapphire. The way he looked at her… she couldn’t name that emotion. But it was intense. Only the old Mage seemed obvious to the thin ice he was walking upon.

 

‘But… But-‘ he started in a croaking tone, flinching anew as her Master interrupted him harshly.

‘Heal her, and then leave us!’ His order was dangerous and low, so unlike the tender way he held Rina’s hand. She swallowed hard and saw out of the corner of her eye how the old Mage was pushed forward by another Templar, and to his knees.

 

‘You heard the Knight Captain, scum! Do as you were told!’ The Templar snarled, even less patient than her Master now. Her muscles shock as the Mage’s hands started to glow, then raised over her belly.

‘Master…’ She whimpered in fear as anew the feel of tiny ants tickled over her skin, and clung to his large hand tightly.

‘Shh… it’s alright, Babe… It will be over soon…’ Master Cullen murmured softly in her ear, golden eyes flickering again down to the wound who slowly closed itself till all that remained was an angry red jagged line. As soon as the Mage was done he was grabbed roughly at the back of his robe and hauled upwards. Without a word of thanks or another acknowledgement for saving Rina’s life, her Master ordered in a sinister tone.

‘Bring him back to the dungeons and leave us. I don’t wish to be disturbed for the rest of the day!’

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So there is no smut in this chapter, except some naked skin and kissing. But it simply did not feel right to let them fuck now. :D Forgive me!  
> PS: Mairead and her prompt are the ones to blame! *runs*

 

 

As the door to the office clicked shut with finality, Rina stifled a sob. She started to tremble, afraid of what she would see when she looked up. But she had to. Nervously she lifted her gaze, preparing for what was about to happen. Master Cullen was still kneeling before her, one of her small hands clasped in both of his. Just like he did back then when she was sick. Injured so greatly, back in Denerim. Nearly dying, his touch the only thing that anchored her to the living world. Rina shuddered. The heat her Master radiated even through his gloves… she savored it. It would be the last thing she felt of him. 

Her gaze trailed upwards. Past his belt with the engraved buckle, up along the soft shimmering fabric of his tabard. Patchouli scent strong, she inhaled it deeply to commit it to memory too. All that would remain for her… the memory of his touch and scent. For a moment Rina dared herself to look in his eyes, but stopped at the last moment. He hadn’t given her permission to do so. And no matter how much she longed to see their beautiful golden color one last time… she knew it wasn’t her place anymore to be grazed with his gaze.

 

Her Master was disappointed. Rina was sure of that. Instead of representing the Order, she acted out of place. Got a panic attack, simply because a child ran into her. Unintentionally her hand in the clasp of her Master twitched as she relived what happened. Like a Child Master Cullen had to carry her away. After ordering her to… no. She pushed that thought away, bile rising in her throat. Don’t think about this. Don’t think about what I am able to do. I am not a… NO!

Another sob, as dark thoughts circled her mind. Of being abandoned, rejected. Left alone. Left to die in a cell. A tear rolled down her cheek, but Rina was too paralyzed to speak. Turquoise eyes flickered nervously across the room unseeing, then to the Templar in front of her. Blinking, her vision cleared. She noted the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as Master Cullen swallowed. How he clenched his jaw tightly, full lips pressed in a thin line. Rina’s heart sank, the longer silence reigned between them. She wasn’t allowed to speak up and apparently Master Cullen seemed to be content letting the silence stretch. Another punishment. He always punished with silence.  Pink tongue darting out she licked her lips and then lowered her gaze to the silvery emblem on his tabard. A sword with the blade downwards, surrounded by flames. The symbol of the Templar Order. Champions of the just, sworn to protect the world from abominations and mages of every kind.

Another tear rolled down her cheek. Of course he would bring her to the gallows. And even though she only acted on his order alone… Master Cullen was obligated to turn her to the circle now. He could not let her stay with him. No, her fate was sealed. She was discovered. 

 

Left in a cold and dark cell down in the dungeons. Never again being in his arms, seeing his smile when he was pleased. She knew the rules for mages in the gallows. Left out for one hour per day to see the sun. Held like animals. No human contact. No sweets. Funny, how the last point made her heart sink even more. That had been the purpose for her visit at the Market place. Master Cullen was pleased with her last night, and had planned to reward her. A visit of the candy shop, where her favorite sweets would be. For the first time choosing herself. And she had been so happy about it. Already known that it would be the peppermint chocolate pieces she wanted. The ones her Master loved too.

But now. It was over. Master Cullen had fulfilled his promise. To take care of her. Brought her to a healer, to finish what she had wasn’t able to heal. And now there would be no more time in his presence. None at all. He was the Knight Captain. Too high in rank to guard apostates like her. No, she would be guarded by the normal Templars. Had to offer her body for their pleasure. Because this was her only use. No one wanted scum like Rina. Dirty elven scum. Knife ear. Rabbit. Garbage. Dread pooled in her stomach, muscles trembling and twitching.  Rina’s bottom lip trembled violently as the tears fell, and slowly she pulled her hand out of his grasp. A spark of pain shot through her heart as he let go easily, another sign. Golden eyes rested on her calculating, she could feel their burning gaze on her skin. 

 

Surely he was contemplating how to tell her. Pulling both hands up to her chest, Rina slowly sat up. The muscles in her stomach clenched, the healed wound still tender to the touch. For a fleeting moment, she considered to run. The gallows were close to the harbor, she knew this from the last visit in his office. A short distance which she could manage, surely. But she shook her head, splotches of wet forming on her bare thighs as the tears fell down. No. She would not run. She-

Strong hands took hold of her waist and Rina was pulled forward, over the edge of the seating. Turquoise eyes widened and she stiffened in shock, but her Master’s grip only tightened as he pulled her in his arms. Leather slid along the small of her back, creaking as he circled her in his arms. Frozen in place she let the strength of his embrace wash over her. The bunched muscles, testament of his strength, moving under his attire. Flexing, keeping her small body pressed oh so tight against his. Rina’s head swam. Was this his final goodbye? A last time holding her close, before locking her away?

 

She swallowed down the lump that threatened to choke her, and tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck. Returning the embrace, his stubble grazing her damp cheek. The deep hum of approval resonating through his chest confused her. Rina didn’t know what to think. And so she squeezed her eyes shut, and buried her tearstained face in the crook of Master Cullen’s neck. Leather, sweat and patchouli oh so strong, the scent she had come to associate with home. With care. With love, even though one-sided. She vowed to cherish these moments, to remember them. No, Rina didn’t felt bitterness towards her Master. It was his right, his duty to lock her up. And she was grateful for the time he gave her.  Her hold on him tightened at these thoughts but Master Cullen permitted it, right hand leaving her bare back for a moment. Full lips grazed her pointed ear instead, the scent of sweet mint becoming stronger as she heard him whisper.

 

‘Shh… don’t cry… I am here, my sweet Rina…’ Words aimed to soothe her, but she hiccuped at the sound of her real name. Not the one he had given her. Silk touched her bare back and then her Master rose slowly, holding her secure in  his arms and pressed against him. Instinctively her hold around his neck tightened. Tenderly humming to calm her, Master Cullen tucked the silken fabric around her bare body, shielding her from curious gazes.  At first she didn’t understand, but as he walked with her over to the work area of his office, it dawned on her. The large window let beams of sunlight fall on the dark oak desk and the armchair next to it. Shifting Rina in his arms so her knees were on either side of his hips, Master Cullen sat down.  One leather gloved hand caressed her back in soft circles, the other sliding up to the nape of her neck. Guiding her head against his chest, the Master exhaled deeply. Warmth grazed her slender frame and she sighed, snuggling closer against him. This position was familiar. Two weeks ago they remained like that too, in post coital haze. As the memory flashed before her eyes, Rina closed her eyes in defeat.The deep and even breaths of her Master calmed her immensely and another tear rolled down her cheek. She would miss this. Miss him so much… She-

 

‘We need to talk.’ The words broke the silence like a thunderbolt. Rina flinched violently at his calm voiced words, and pulled away from his embrace quickly. Turquoise eyes shining with tears she grabbed his hand, pulling it up to her chest. Her vision was blurred and she blinked rapidly, forgetting all rules so carefully learned as she looked up at him. His gaze rested unreadable on her shaking form and Rina hiccuped several times, before finding the strength to speak. 

‘I… I… yes. I am sorry for misbehaving Master Cullen!’ Words tumbling from her lips in a croaked tone, shaken just like her. He opened his mouth to speak but she squeezed his leather gloved hand harder, and pressed her forehead against his knuckles as she lowered her gaze. 

‘And I thank you from the bottom… bottom… of my…’ another wave of hiccups threatened to swallow her will to speak, but she sniffled hard and gathered herself. 

 

‘Of my heart. I thank you from... the bottom of my heart. For your kindness… For.. for your patience. I am sorry for… for  causing you grief, for sullying the image of the Order!’ Rina’s voice rose in pitch and volume, words slurred more and more. The lump in her throat grew rapidly as she lifted her gaze and saw the surprised expression in her Master’s eyes. She couldn’t bear it and squeezed her eyes shut again, rocking on his lap apathetically while she continued to speak. 

‘And… and I will cherish-’

 

  
‘Babe..’ Master Cullen tried to intervene but she shook her head violently. No. She needed to end her speech. Her courage already crumbled to pieces, it’s tiny pieces sliding past her fingers and on the shattered remains of her heart. The rocking of her form became stranger and she clutched his gloved hand to her face, hiccupping and sobbing uncontrollably. 

‘I will cherish the time you allowed me to spend at your side! I will cherish it! I know I don’t deserve even one second, because I am scum, a rabbit, a knife ear! I-’

 

‘Babe!’ Her head snapped up as if she was slapped at the thunderous tone, blurred vision taking in the shadowed form in front of her. Eyelashes fluttering rapidly she parted her lips to speak, but was silenced by soft full ones. Insistent and with hunger the Master crushed her shaking frame against his strong body. Devouring her lips with a neediness she never knew, giving her not even a chance to return the kiss fully. One large hand curled in her hair, then yanked her head back to break the kiss and force Rina to look up.

 

‘Sweet Maker, shut up and listen for once!’ Master Cullen growled low, full lips shining with their shared saliva still. He was panting hard, pupils dilated and fixed with intensity on her alone. Sweet mint breath fawned over her damp face and Rina nodded in shock, trembling hands curling in the tabard of his attire. Her eyes were wide and she hiccuped, tears sliding down her face.  Master Cullen sighed angrily and wiped the tears away with one hand. Then he cupped her cheek, pressing a second, softer kiss on her parted lips.

 

‘I will not abandon you’ He said with finality after putting some distance between them, thumb stroking the spot under her right eye. Rina blinked several times, the intensity with which her Master looked at her stunning her. Slender hands twitching in the velvet fabric, she squeezed her eyes shut once, then twice. Head tilting to the side and into his palm, she tried to make sense of his words.

‘I promised to take care of you, did I not?’ Master Cullen stated next, humming in approval as Rina nodded slowly. Again he wiped the tears away from her cheek and released his hold on her nape, sure that she would held eye contact now. Blindly his hand trailed down her arm, taking her hand and pressing it flat against his chest. Over the stitched emblem of the Templar Order. Rina swallowed hard, feeling the prickly texture under her sweaty palm. A reminder of who He was. And also… what she was. 

 

‘But… but I am a Mage, Master Cullen… I need to be locked away’ Rina whispered in a breathy tone, voicing her biggest shame. The reason why they couldn’t stay together. Why it was clear that Master Cullen had to lock her away. For a moment her eyes dropped down to their hands and she nearly missed his next words, spoken tenderly but with a conviction that dared her to let go of any remaining doubt.

‘No. You’re not a mage.’ Confused her eyes flickered back up to his, and she was taken aback once more at the way he was looking at her. So tenderly, as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Oh how she wished this was really what he was feeling for her…

‘But… But I can heal…’ Rina tried to object, her small hand trembling as he interlaced it with his.

‘Yes. But you are no Mage’ Master Cullen repeated in a steady tone, slow and to make sure she understood what he was saying. Confused she opened her mouth to speak, but he placed the forefinger of their interlaced hands on her lips.

 

‘You are special, my sweet. Rare. So rare, that even I wasn’t completely sure at first.’ Rina tilted her head to the other side, feeling hope and warmth bloom in her chest. Turning their hands to kiss her knuckles, the Master smiled softly down at her. 

‘Yes, you can heal. Because you are touched by the fade. In a way I have never seen before.’ Guiding their hands to her chest, he placed them above her heart.

‘The light within you… it’s soft and warm. A unquenchable flame, it’s power strong enough to let you heal. And only heal’ Rina nodded slowly, her chest heaving and sinking under the gentle pressure of their hands. Yes. When her… magic… surfaced. Whenever it surfaced. It was only to heal. A little bird with a broken wing. Her feverish grandmother, back in the aravel. But she had been afraid. So afraid… there were already three mages in the clan. They would not need her. Abandon her. And so she ran away by herself. All alone, only seven years old. Knowing with heart shattering certainty that the people she knew, no longer would be her family. 

A featherlight kiss on her pink lips brought Rina back to the present. Forehead leaning against hers, Master Cullen caressed her cheek softly.

 

‘This light is, what drew me to you in Denerim. Like a beacon in the Night. What made me vow to protect you. So don’t fear I would abandon you. Because I never will…’ He murmured and as the weight of his words, their meaning settled in, Rina gasped in surprise.

‘So... this means... You take me back home? I won’t have to stay here at the gallows!?’ She whispered breathlessly and scooted closer, shaking nervously as her Master started to smirk in that beautiful way of his.

 

‘Mhm… yes. But not tonight though. I want to enjoy the alone time with you, my sweet Babe’ Master Cullen murmured and tilted her face up, claiming her lips in a hungry kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  I so fucking hate dialogue. Oh my. Why am I doing this to myself?
> 
> Second Chapter will be less angsty and sad. Maybe even a little bit smutty. Haven't decided yet.
> 
> I also know that this wasn't exactly fulfilling the prompt, but there will be another one-shot later on in their relationship. Showing just **how much** Cullen cares for our dear Rina.


End file.
